No pushover
by pen names r us
Summary: Kenny gets some advice that changes his life. Read if you want and reviewing would be nice. Oneshot. Kenny x well you'll have to read to find out. This contains swearing, so push off if you no like swearing.


I'm hyper, so sue me!...oooooo shiny...I'm not weird, but then again thats my opinion against many, many others.

_Italics_ Thoughts of Kenny.

One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade.

Kenny. The blade breakers geeky friend. The one who knows how to fix any blade and has a smart ass comment at the ready, the only problem is he was always to nice to say them. This is a short (ha!) story about a time where Kenny loses his niceness and goes EVIL! Which is not very evil because this **is** Kenny I'm writing about. So here begins the story...

"Kennnnyyy?"

"What is it Tyson? I am very busy fixing dizzi at the moment." _Again, no thanks to you._

"Yeah but I need you to fix Dragoon." _Again? _"Me and Daichi had another bey battle and we went a bit over board."

"And what about Daichi's blade?" _It's in pieces I bet._

"Um...he needs a new blade 'coz it sorta fell to...um...pieces."

"Ok. Leave Dragoon with me and I'll fix it later." _I'll be up all night, I can see it know._

"But I promised the guys I'll blade with them." _Guys?_

"Who'd you promise?"

"The other teams, their staying at my place, remember."

"I'll see what I can do." _They didn't ask whether I wanted to blade with them. Fair enough, Tyson won't get his blade till tomorrow. That'll show them for leaving me out._

"Hey Kenny you ok? You've gone all quiet."

"When did you plan this...get together."

"Um...fuck...um...this morning." _Yeah right. _"Do you want to come Kenny?"

"I've got to fix your beyblade so I can't."

"Oh yeah, never mind then." _WHAT! _"Bye, see ya tomorrow."

At this moment the world chump, um I mean champ left his friend to his work. Kenny glared at Dragoon for several moments then picked it up and dumped it on the other side of his room. He was careful to make sure it was 'lost' under a pile of paper on his desk. Poor Tyson won't get his beyblade for a while. It was half an hour later that Tyson came back,this time with Max. Max poked Tyson hard in the ribs, urging him to speak.

"Hey Kenny." said Tyson. _Wanker._

"Hey Tyson, hey Max."

"Do you want to come over Tyson's house to hang out. You can leave Dragoon till tomorrow to fix if you want." the ever so happy blond said.

"...um...ok Max. I'll come over."

And so they left Kenny's room and went to Tyson's dojo. Tyson was secretly disappointed because he wanted Kenny to fix his blade but Hilary nearly went psycho when she found out he left Kenny to fix his blade instead of bringing him back to the dojo. He couldn't see why Hilary was so angry, Kenny didn't seem to mind when he first asked him.

At Tyson's dojo all the teams (from G-rev) were talking, blading, exchanging insults, etc when Tyson, Max and Kenny arrived. Max was almost instantly taken away by Rick for a bey battle and Tyson (true to his nature) went straight to the food his grandfather had cooked while he was away. Kenny was left at the entrance, alone. Nobody seemed to pay him any attention. Instead of feeling sad and lonely, like Kenny would normally have done in a situation like this, his blood boiled with anger. Why did everyone ignore him, he was the one who made the new blades that allowed his friends to win against the Justice 5. Without him the bey blading world would be ruled by BEGA, by Boris.

Yet he was still alone at the entrance. With a agitated sigh he made his way through the bladers to try and find Hilary. After several minutes of searching he found her talking to Emily by a table full drinks. There was also music playing from Rick's stereo. It was like they were having a party. _And I wasn't going to be invited._

Hilary and Emily didn't notice Kenny until he said hi.

"Hey Kenny, didn't see you there." _I did notice_

"I see Tyson finally invited you. God he is such an idiot some times. He said you couldn't come because you had all this work to do. I asked what it was you had to do and he said you were fixing his beyblade. I told him to tell you to do that some other time so you could come here but he said you didn't mind or something like that. So we started to argue because I said..." _Thank god I can tune out her constant talking_ " and here you are know. I'm glad you came, you deserve a day off." _Yay someone who appreciates my contribution to the team._

"Hey Hilary, Emily. Can we talk to you for a moment. Sorry Kenny, we need to borrow these two for a few minutes." Julia and Mariah had come out of no where and had taken Kenny's company away.

He stood there for a few seconds watching the girls giggle amongst them selves as they walked away. He let out a sigh and turned to get a drink from the table behind him.

"...hello Kenny." _Holy fuck!_

Kenny choked for a few seconds. He hadn't heard anyone walk up behind him so whoever it was had scared him. When he stopped coughing he turned to glare at the stealthy speaker who was sniggering at him.

"Didn't scare you did I." _Noooo, I normally drink like this._

"Didn't notice you were here Tala."

The red headed Russian shrugged and said "I must have been inside when you arrived. You know Hilary had a fit when Tyson came back without you." The red head smirked at Kenny.

"Yeah, she told me."

"Some of the stuff they said got me thinking." _Bet that's a new concept for you. _"You don't really stick up for yourself, do you?"

"I do."

"Didn't sound like that to me." _Fuck you and fuck off and leave me the fuck alone. I don't need you to psychoanalyze me at this very moment thank you very much. _

Tala was no mind reader so he didn't leave Kenny alone. He waited for Kenny to crack under his stare. It wasn't long till Kenny spoke up.

"What do you want Tala?"

"Nothing just thought you would like some advice." _I don't need any of your goddamn advice._

"No thank you."

"See. Thats one of your problems. You are to bloody polite for your own good and you are to nice to everybody. If you stuck up for your self people are likely to notice you."

Kenny stared at Tala for a few moments till he said "You want me to stick up for myself. You think this will make me more noticeable, stop everyone from ignoring me."

"Yes. Thats what I have been saying."

"Ok then...fuck off Tala I don't want to talk to you."

Tala blinked several times at Kenny. He didn't expect the little geek to say that. He expected him to say thank you and completely ignore what he had said. A smirk spread across the Russians face.

"Fair enough. See around." and with that the red head left.

Kenny felt...different. He felt like a weight had been lifted, but ever so slightly. He breathed in deeply and smiled to himself. Next time someone tries to take him for granted he'll give them a piece of his mind.

"Hey Kenny, what ya doing?"

Kenny turned to look at Tyson. He could be polite and friendly but Kenny was still angry at Tyson.

"Why was you going to let me stay at home to fix your blade ?"

"Um...uh." Tyson started to look panicky. His eyes darted about as if trying to find and answer.

"Well? Are you going to answer me Tyson?" The edge on Kenny's voice could cut through steel, it sure cut through Tyson.

The blunette was to shocked (and a little scared) to answer. He just stared wide eyed with his mouth hanging open slightly. Since when did Kenny get angry? Since when could Kenny be nasty?

"Well, since your not gonna answer me Tyson, I'm going home. You can collect Dragoon if you want. I'm not going to fix it."

And with that final rant Kenny turned to leave. Everyone was staring at him. Most were shocked, some were trying not to giggle at Tyson but Kenny noticed that Tala was smirking and whispering to Bryan (who was looking at Kenny in a slightly confused way). _Bastard. _Kenny almost ran out of the front gate, he just wanted to get away. When he got to the end of the street his rage seemed to have vanished and now his actions of what he did hit him.

"Great. When I don't speak up for myself I'm a wimp, but when I do I'm a jerk." He muttered to himself.

"I don't think your a jerk."

Kenny jumped and whirled around. His eyes widened (not that anyone could have seen it) and his mouth went dry. He was also sure he was blushing.

"Ah...Ming Ming...um...what are you doing here?"

"Came to see if your o.k." She smiled at him and without realizing it almost made Kenny's knee's turn to jelly. "You wasn't being a jerk, you was just mad at Tyson. Besides from what I heard he's the jerk."

Kenny's heart sored. She doesn't think he was a jerk, but the again neither is Tyson.

"Tyson isn't a jerk, its just he doesn't really think before he says anything. He didn't mean to make me mad."

"So you're not mad at him?"

"No, I'm more mad at myself for being nasty to him."

Kenny looked at the floor and sighed heavily. He jumped slightly when a hand touched his shoulder. His head shot up and he was staring into Ming Ming's eyes. He froze.

"So, if your not mad at him and you feel bad about getting angry at him you only have one choice."

Kenny's voice finally worked."What's that?"

"Go back to the party and say sorry to Tyson." She smiled at him.

"Um..." His cheeks flushed "I dunno. No-one really wanted to talk to me in the first place and I don't think anyone will want to talk to me now."

Ming Ming hand grabbed his and with a giggle she pulled him back towards to the dojo.

"Don't worry Cutie Kenny. I'll talk to you."

A slightly goofy grin spread across Kenny's face. _I guess Tala's advice was good after all._

-------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this...review to tell me if this was good, bad and what I should try and be better at. Please.


End file.
